


She Needs Your Love, She Needs It Every Day

by Clarisse_Renaldi



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_Renaldi/pseuds/Clarisse_Renaldi
Summary: My version of the 'fish and chips' scene… Julia is always so collected, but not when David is around her...
Kudos: 21





	She Needs Your Love, She Needs It Every Day

David escorted Julia home the same way as every evening before, entering the front door their demeanor became more friendly and relaxed...

“You can give it to me now...” said David, holding out his hand for her briefcase.  
“I’ve thought there could be nothing in your hands for security reasons,” she answered flirtatiously, enjoying his cuteness and care when they were alone.  
“That’s mostly true,” he took it out of her hand. “But it’s a high secured property, so being inside is completely safe.” was his professional answer, then he added tenderly, “It’s enough for me that I have to watch you carry it all day long…” he said and his reward was a shining smile what he loved so much, because it was a special thing and only for him.  
“You know... at least my arms are getting stronger every day,” she added sweetly as they continued their way. “I could surely knock someone out if I would need it.”  
“I have no doubt about that.” he remarked with a grin, but could not hold back his laughing.  
“Hey, is it so funny?”  
“No... but it made me remember to Rob’s face as you left him at the dinner table. Poor guy... after so many tryings he finally organized a date with you and you just left him there without a word.”  
“Actually… that’s not quite true, at least I explained it.” she defended with a smile.  
“Yes, you’re right.” he chuckled, “Every man’s dream on a date hearing ‘this feels weird’,” they laughed together, but soon her expression changed to a more serious one.  
“I’m sure I couldn’t stand a dinner him...” she remarked softly.  
“I know.”  
“Really?… I mean how you know that?”  
“Well, it’s quite obvious…. for example, last time when he was here, I saw he tried to touch your arm, but you instinctively pulled it away.”  
“Oh, really? I didn’t even realize it,” she answered deep in thought, while she opened her door for them.  
“Not to mention that you always brush off his compliments.”  
“Yes, that’s once thing I’m aware of,” she kicked down her shoes. “Gosh I should be nicer with him…”  
“No!” he answered, but actually a bit too vehemently, “…I mean he should have realized a long ago that you don’t want anything from him.”  
“Really?” she asked with a curious smile, putting down her coat… and first time that day, he felt a bit hot. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to... just in my opinion,”  
“…” she was focusing hard.  
"You deserve a far better guy than that clown…” he said and his words were hanging in the air for a few moments, while she tried to figure out he was thinking of himself or not.  
“That’s… that’s really kind, but… how? I mean I cannot even go to public anymore.”  
“Sometimes the solution is closer than you think,” his smile was mischievous and their eyes locked for a long moment, “At least that’s how they say…” he added softly and the butterflies in her stomach started to come to life…  
“Then let me see…” she pretended thinking, while she tried to pull herself together. “I could finally have a date tonight… correct?” he nodded, “A dinner with a man… and it ends up as a total disaster. It pretty seems Life doesn’t want me to have a date.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“…”  
“I mean, just let's take a look around,” he said theatrically. “Here’s the dinner,” he pointed to the food they bought on their way home, “And here’s me,” he smiled widely, “So I think actually there is really nothing stopping you from having a dinner date tonight.”  
“Oh… so then it’s a date now?” she asked sweetly, but could not decide he was just teasing her or not.  
“Of course it is, if you want.” he seemed serious now, “… do you want it?” he asked softly and she just stared at him, his eyes were full of hope.  
“…okay,” she answered after a while and immediately saw the happiness in his eyes. “But I have a condition.”  
“Sure, just name it.”  
“You have to drink a little wine with me,” she remarked mischievously.  
“That’s… pretty acceptable.” he smiled, “And the best thing is… this time you cannot run away.”  
“Fortunately,” she turned back on her way to the fridge, “Now, I don’t want to.”  
“…” he was pleased with her answer, his eyes shining.  
“White?” she showed the wine bottle as she took it out from the fridge.  
“Of course, perfect. And where would you like to eat?”  
“Um, maybe on the coffee table.” she answered, “Sorry I rarely eat at home, so I do not have a real dining table.”  
“It’s okay, don’t bother with that.”  
“Do you need any silverware?” she turned back, “Just because I usually eat fish and chips with my hands.”  
“I really like that…” his smile was amazed.  
“Really? Why?” it’s just slipped out.  
“It’s simple… because you instead of eating in an elegant restaurant some Michelin star food, you rather eat fish and chips in your living room… carefree and bare foot with me,” he looked deep into her eyes. ”I think it’s a…”  
“A what?” she asked softly, her eyes already smiling.  
“It amounts to a confession.”  
“A confession, really?…What kind of confession?”  
“That you can’t deny you love being with me.”  
“Hm… you think?” she was flirtatious now.  
“Uh-huh,” he stepped closer with a smile.  
“Then, you should…” she said slowly on her sweetest way, but before he could do anything he would wanted, she added “Go and wash your hands before dinner… bathroom is over there,” she smiled cheekily, truly enjoying the situation…  
“Okay… let it be,” he chuckled on her trick, while there was already something on his mind. “But you have to come with me…”  
“Maybe you need help for a simple hand washing?” she laughed up.  
“Actually… I was thinking of you.”  
“Oh, really? How could you help me with that?”  
“I’ll show you,” he winked and before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom… Usually she would not have let the control out of her hand, but now she was too curious and the feeling of his hand around hers already took its effect. As the pleasantly warm water began to run, he slowly started to wash her hands, one after the other on the most gentle way she could not imagine such a thing could exist… holding them, stroking them lovingly as long as he could, and drying them on a way she was already trembling… so as he kissed them in the end, not a single thought remained in her head… “And now, you can pour out the wine while I’ll wash mine,” he remarked with a nonchalant smile, highly winning this round…  
As she regained her senses, her eyes filled up with challenge and despite he didn’t know what’s gonna be her next move, he was sure about one thing… that he’ll enjoy it. 

As he finished in the bathroom, she was already sitting on the sofa, eating… 

“Come and sit down…” she smiled on a confident way, knowing she will pay back for every single moment to him.  
“Hm, it looks nice.” he sat down in front of her and picked up some fries.  
“Would you like some sauce?” she asked sweetly, but trying to be nonchalant.  
“Yes, thank you…” he wanted to take it, but looking at her fingers covered with the sauce he remarked, “Wait, I’ll get you some napkins…” he said and wanted to get up, but he caught her eyes and stopped. She was looking at him with a sexy smile, her eyes never leaving his, while she put her thumb into her mouth and started to sucking the sauce off it extremely slowly… then she repeated it with another finger… then another… while she was making satisfied noises… watching him as he was more aroused with every little moan of her…. “You want some wine?” she asked in the end as nothing would have happened.  
“…”  
“Wine?” she asked again, loving her effect on him.  
“Yeah, sure.” he grabbed the glass, pulling himself together. “And I think a pillow would be also fine,” he smiled as natural as he could as he placed the closest one onto his lap, “… more comfortable.”  
“Of course,” she could barely hide her laughing, “Make yourself at home… and if you would like to take a shower… you know where the bathroom is.” she couldn’t take it any longer, she giggled.  
“I’m fine, thanks…” he answered with an awkward smile.  
“I’m glad to hear that,” she took a sip from the wine, her eyes still never leaving his, then before she could control herself she was already hearing herself asking, “Is it still HARD enough?” she smiled and he immediately started coughing, as he tried to swallow the food.  
“What?…” he barely could find his voice.  
“The fries,” she smiled innocently. “We can put them into the microwave, but reheated fries really suck.”  
“No… it’s just fine, thanks.” she was smarter than he thought, but he loved challenges.  
“Okay, you know best.” she shrugged with a smile and kept eating, but actually not for long.  
“Could you…” she looked up, “Could you pass me the sauce?”  
“Yes of course, sorry.” she handed it, but already felt something in his voice.  
“Thank you,” he smiled and in the next moment he shamelessly poured it on his shirt. “Oh, shit…” he said with false regret. “How clumsy I am, it will surely leave a mark.”  
“Just… just wash it down,” she said quickly, already feeling she was in trouble. “You can find everything in the bathroom.”  
“I don’t think it would help… maybe it’s better if I take it off.”  
“…” to his great satisfaction she finally could not say a word.  
“But just if you’re okay with that. I hope it doesn’t bother you…” he loved seeing her reaction.  
“I… no. Of course, not… not at all.” she had to pull herself together quickly, but as he started undressing, everything slowed down… her mind became totally empty. All she could do was staring at him, wondering on the stunning view in front of her, his arms looked so muscular and strong, it was really hard to focus on whatever he was talking about.  
“…you don’t have?”  
“Hm?… Sorry?”  
“Do you have a T-shirt? You know… something I could wear,” he just smiled, because she was always so collected, but now… she wasn’t at all.  
“No, sorry.” she regained her senses, but the words just slipped out. “I don’t have any T-shirts.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I mean at home… all of them is in dry cleaning,” her cheeks were already burning.  
“What a shame,” he remarked mischievously.  
“Yes, indeed.” she tried to be nonchalant while she drank half of the wine in her glass. “But if you feel cold, I can turn the heating on…”  
“No thanks, actually I feel a bit hot.” he looked right into her yes.  
“Uhm… maybe from the wine.”  
“I don’t think so…”  
“Look, if you wanna go… I mean maybe you don’t want to keep the backup vehicle waiting,” she tried with not much success.  
“Don’t worry, I already sent them home.” he winked, but took a mental note he has to arrange it later.  
“Oh, really?” she felt the tension was growing. “Then how do you wanna go home? By foot?”  
“Not exactly,” he answered with a smile full of meaning, getting up slowly.  
“Look, you should…” she mumbled as he was closer and closer, so she had to say something fast and the first thing what popped into her head was, “Help me washing the dishes.”  
“Oh, of course… with pleasure,” he grinned, watching as she jumped up and as in a flash she was already in the kitchen. She just put a few random things into the sink and ran the water, motioning him that everything is ready for work. “Uhm… could you show me how you do it?”  
“…”  
“I’m not too smart in the kitchen,” he tried with this old trick, but she was so puzzled, that it worked.  
“Of course,” she stepped to the sink and automatically picked up a glass. The next thing she realized that he was right behind her, embracing her from behind and as he took the glass out of her hand and continued the work, she was trapped… With his body so close to hers, feeling that overwhelming warmth what was radiating from him, she started trembling. She would have put an end to it if she would have step aside, but she was not able to do it, because it was too good to be so close to him… and what is more, she even caught her breathe as he stepped extremely close, letting her to feel what she was joking about before…  
“What do you think, is it still… hard enough?” he whispered with a naughty grin, leaning into her neck kissing it lovingly.  
“…” she just closed her eyes, intended to let out a sigh, but that was rather a moan, driving him crazy even more. “We can’t do this…” she whispered,  
“Of course we can,” he mumbled, while he placed little butterfly kisses on her neck. “But if you don’t want it, that’s another thing… you don’t want it?” he asked and gently turned her to face with him.  
“…” she just stared at him, unable to say a word.  
“Just say it if you want me to stop,” he smiled, slowly kissing her neck again, then placing another kiss on her collarbone. “Hm, so you want me to stop?…” he whispered, then he suddenly heard her voice.  
“Please stop it,” she begged… but as he looked at her, she just rolled her eyes playfully, “Please stop talking… I can't concentrate.” she smiled mischievously and kissed him deeply on the lips… unknowingly keeping the backup vehicle waiting…

The End


End file.
